grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Pierce Higgins
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Genio Innocuo |secondtype = Löwen |relationships = Dr. Higgins, mother Brandon Kingston, friend Jenny Lee, friend Stan Shaner, friend Kevin Melroy, friend Don Anker, former coach |job = Student |status = Living |season2 = X |wesenimage = 208-Pierce Woged.png }} Pierce Higgins is a Genio Innocuo and a Löwen who appeared in . His mother spliced his DNA with that of Löwen's when he was in utero. She presumably did this in an attempt to impart aggression and assertiveness to balance out with the natural passive traits coming from his Wesen heritage, as well as give him enhanced physical abilities, as Genio Innocuo are naturally weak. He is a friendly, compassionate, intellectual genius like most members of his species, if not all. Due to his mother's machinations, however, he has within him a Löwen side that exists as its own separate personality. The Löwen is everything Pierce is not: violent, vicious, competitive, and apathetic to the pain it causes, even murder. It should be noted, however, that Pierce's Löwen is not pure evil, but merely lacking morals. The Löwen only wants to protect Pierce and his interests, truly believing that Pierce could never make it in life without him. As a result, the Löwen is willing to do whatever he perceives as necessary in order to accomplish his self-imposed duty. The Löwen appears to be unaware, or perhaps indifferent, to the physical and mental stress Pierce is forced to endure as a result of his actions. Appearances The Löwen side killed two of his friends, feeling that they were threats to Pierce on his academics high school team, while Pierce himself remained ignorant. It also killed his teacher, Don Anker, enraged after Anker canceled the competition in the midst of the murders of the two team members. Pierce later came to the conclusion that his mother had killed them after he discovered bloody clothes in the laundry, but he quickly realized that the clothes were his, shocking and horrifying him. When Pierce's mother revealed the truth to him about what she did to him, he woged into his Löwen form and attacked his mother. However, Nick arrived in time and was able to beat the Löwen into submission. Unable to take the physical and mental strain of his inner conflict, Pierce attempted suicide, but Nick managed to save him by handcuffing his wrist to Pierce's just before he jumped off the top of a building. He was later arrested and put in prison, where two fellow inmates tried bullying him. However, the Löwen came to his aid again and attacked them, presumably killing them. Images 208-promo2.jpg 208-promo7.jpg 208-promo9.jpg 208 - Pierce Lowen 04.png 208 - Pierce morph into Genio Innocuo form.png 208 - Pierce and his mother woges into Genio Innocuo.png 208 - Pierce Lowen 01.png Grimm-2x08-Lowen.jpg 208-Pierce woged as a Löwen.jpg 208 - Pierce Lowen 02.png 208-Pierce's struggle on the roof.gif 208-Higgins on roof Genio innocuo.jpg 208 - Pierce Lowen 03.png Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Hybrid